Kadita/Mastery Code
|Edit Tab|title=Edit this tab right}} Chapter 1: Queen of Southern Seas Task Target: Use Ocean Oddity once and hit the same hero with its two crush damage. Complete it 45 times. The Queen of the Southern Seas, Kadita, was once the princess of a small island nation. Admired by everyone, Kadita was considered by all to be genuine, intelligent, and kind-hearted. However, fate often times finds its way to hit people with strife. Kadita was no different. As the heir apparent to the king, a member within the royal family grew jealous of Kadita and conspired to ruin her - An unkown mage wielding the power of black magic viciously attacked the princess. Kadita came under a powerful spell that robbed her of all her beauty, giving her a strange skin disease in the process. Chapter 2: Thalassophobia Task Target: Use Breath of the Ocean and accumulate to knock up enemy heroes 40 times. Assuming all new powers, Kadita became adept at controlling the ocean waters and the weather. Sailors from all corners of the world came to fear the Southern Seas as they were bound to suffer the wrath of Kadita - No one dared to conquer the Southern Seas any longer. Survivor recant their experience facing Kadita. Some say she had the appearance of a strange mermaid, while others said she was more beautiful that the princess they knew before. As stories of Kadita began to spread, legends say that she possesses seven legendary spears, each with its own unique abilities, used to punish any invaders who intended to violate the Southern Seas. Chapter 3: Rough Waves Task Target: Use Rough Waves once and hit the same enemy hero with its 6 waves. Complete it 30 times. ''' One day the royal ship was patrolling the sea. Kadita clearly saw the royal badge that she once identified with, and she gradually approached the ship. However, she saw the evil black magician who had harmed her. Fully filled with fury, Kadita used the spear to summon the waves, which would change according to Kadita's anger. Suddenly many waves hit the ship, and the giant vortex in the ocean brought the ship deep into the sea. The royal family and the black magician on board were buried in the sea. Since then, the island country has been restored its peace, but Kadita can only protect her hometown from her hideout in the sea. Chapter 4: Legendary Spears '''Task Target: Obtain 7 Kills in 1 single match. Complete it 2 times. As stories of Kadita began to spread, legend say that she possessed seven legendary spears, each with its own unique abilities used to punish any invaders who intended to violate the Southern Seas. As the story goes, Kadita collected the seven spears while guarding the Southern Seas. No one has the power to use all seven spears at once, except for Kadita. Sailors from all corners of the world came to fear the Southern Seas as they were bound to suffer the wrath of Kadita - No one dared to conquer the Southern Seas any longer. Category:Hero mastery code Category:Kadita